Sweet Dreams
by Juniper James
Summary: TRUTEN. Between homework and sparring, two boys come into realization... but sometimes fear can cause the mouth not to speak... actions are best. Stay away homophobes!


Sweet Dreams  
  
By: Strawberry-Lime  
  
Disclaimers: I do not in any way own DBZ that belongs to the god Akira Toriyama. and if I did. I could afford a Weiss Kruez CD! Warning: This is a Goten+Trunks shounen-ai kiwi. you don't like? THEN DON'T READ! Simple as that :p  
  
OOC? PWP? WAFF?  
  
A/N: Ok, so I changed some of the lyrics to match the story.. So sue me! : p no, don't! +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dan Dan By: Field of View Bit by bit My heart is charmed  
  
With that dazzling smile  
  
Let's flee from the endless darkness Hold my hand  
  
You see, when I met you  
  
I remembered the view which I had treasured when I was a child  
  
Won't you dance with me  
  
It's a winding road of light and shadows Even now, you're dreaming of her?  
  
There are times when it seemed like I wanted to turn back but  
  
Holding love, courage, and pride, I shall fight  
  
Bit by Bit My heart is charmed  
  
A piece of hope in this world  
  
Anyone surely wants to have eternity in his hands  
  
Even if you pretend not to mind at all  
  
Hey I love you  
  
Let's flee from the endless darkness Hold your hand  
  
I also like you, even with that face, tired from anger  
  
I wonder if it's all right to live such a life, being blown away  
  
As for me... I'm just spun around by casual gestures Sea Side Blue  
  
Or are you still dreaming of her  
  
I had something more I wish to ask but  
  
Our conversation just goes on like the sound of car wheels dancing around  
  
Bit by Bit My heart is charmed  
  
It's amazing even to myself but  
  
Something is there I suddenly feel like calling you  
  
Even if you pretend not to mind at all  
  
In the end all I see is you  
  
Let's flee towards the sea Hold my hand  
  
"Come on. let's play a game." Son Goten, second son of Goku and Chi- Chi sat on the floor with his legs crossed.  
  
"Goten, I told you, not until I'm done my homework." Trunks Briefs president of his grandfather's Capsule Corporation since he was eight, sat in an expensive mahogany wood desk, textbooks littered the surface and paper strewn every which way.  
  
Trunks strained his pretty lavender head over his last seven questions.  
  
"K'so. what did I do wrong? Where'd I put my 17x?"  
  
Goten stood to peer over his friend's shoulder. "That looks hard." He said.  
  
"Well it's even worse when you have an annoying pest bothering you!" Trunks growled.  
  
Trunks became aware that Goten was no longer standing near him.  
  
Trunks looked up from his homework to look at Goten. Goten was sitting on the bed looking a little hurt.  
  
"Oh come on Goten, you know I didn't mean that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just finish your homework."  
  
Trunks mentally punched himself, why did he always do that? Goten would want his attention or something and Trunks would shove him away or say something to sting his friend. No. Trunks knew why he always did that. he couldn't stand the way he felt. he never could, Goten was always open with his feelings and both of them never used to hesitate to speak their minds. But lately they'd been getting farther away from each other. not really talking all that often, sure, it could be because Goten was in high school now and it wasn't as easy as in grade eight, but Trunks sensed it was something more. on many occasions Trunks found himself wondering if Goten was feeling the same thing he was. but he was usually disappointed, so he returned to his pushing away his best friend, for fear of rejection and ridicule. but most of all. of losing his best friend. but it makes you wonder. if pushing away would end in him losing his best friend anyway?  
  
"Quit your daydreaming and do your homework! I wanna do something remotely fun!" Goten said and threw a paper ball at Capsule Corp's president.  
  
Trunks allowed himself a little smile and quickly redid the question that was giving him a hard time and did the rest of them with ease.  
  
Trunks finally finished his homework and immediately the two boys headed over to the gravity room.  
  
"See? Isn't this more fun?" Goten asked, dodging a roundhouse kick from Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, but fun can't interfere with school work."  
  
Goten looked horrified. "Are you feeling okay? I think high school fried your brains. besides you already have a job, what's to worry about?"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "I like to work from my earnings. unlike a certain slacker I know."  
  
Goten landed a punch on Trunks' right cheek and sent the lavender haired boy into the wall.  
  
"Yeah?" He said looking smug. "Well at least I know when to work and when to have fun."  
  
"When to work? That's never for you."  
  
Goten smirked. "I know."  
  
About another hour of sparring and smart mouthing the gravity door opened and immediately the gravity returned to normal.  
  
"Mommy says dinner time." Bra, Trunks little sister said and then turned on her little polka dot skirt and went to the dining room.  
  
Trunks glared at his best friend across the table, that one punch to the face still stung a little. when did he get so strong to the point he could actually bruise him?  
  
Or maybe Trunks was getting a little rusty?  
  
Maybe he was spending a little too much time on homework and work?  
  
"Trunks. Trunks-kun?"  
  
Trunks looked up, "Hai, 'Kasaan?"  
  
"You're far away, what are you thinking about?"  
  
Trunks' ponderings had also captured the attention of Goten and he too was looking at him.  
  
Trunks smirked, "Just thinking about how I'm going to strangle Goten in his sleep. I think he bruised my cheek."  
  
Goten smirked, delighted. "You let your guard down! And besides, you're always asleep before I am!"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "Well maybe I have a brain to rest."  
  
Goten flicked a pea at him.  
  
*** After dinner, Bulma made the boys do the dished.  
  
[In case you are wondering, Vegeta's not home. I wonder where he it? ^_~ lol]  
  
"I'm a guest," Goten whined, "Why should I have to do the stupid dishes?"  
  
"Because you ate most of it!"  
  
"You ate lots too!"  
  
"And I'm helping you do the dishes!"  
  
Goten felt stupid, "Shuddap!" he said and blew soap bubbles at him.  
  
"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Trunks asked trying to get the soap off his nose.  
  
Goten turned back to washing the dished, his back to his friend.  
  
"Ano. I have a date with Emerald."  
  
A teacup whizzed passed Goten's head and smashed on the wall over the sink.  
  
Goten whirled around, "What was that for?!"  
  
Trunks didn't say anything. what could he say? 'I got jealous?'  
  
"Well. I-I." Trunks stammered.  
  
"What are you two boys doing in here?" Bulma asked, hearing the smash and coming to see what it was.  
  
"Um. Goten dropped a teacup." Trunks supplied and earned a death glare from Goten.  
  
Bulma glanced at them both, she was probably thinking that asking the two demi-Saiyans was a bad idea. and also that it was a good thing they were rich.  
  
*** Trunks and Goten sat looking daggers at each other from opposite sides of the bed.  
  
They only had one blanket. Bra had taken all the rest to make a 'fortress' with her friends, Marron and Pan.  
  
And then like a silent shotgun, the two boys dived for the comforter.  
  
They each grabbed an end and it turned into a game of tug-o-war, loser would freeze. but. have you ever played tug-o-war with a Saiyan?  
  
The blanket spilt in two.  
  
"ACK! Goten, my mom's going to kill me!"  
  
"And whose fault is that!"  
  
"You're the guest here! You shouldn't be breaking everything in the house!"  
  
"It was you!"  
  
Both boys glared at one another, then with a 'humph' from them both they took their halves of the blanket and pillows, and lied down.  
  
About 11:50 Trunks was almost asleep.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
Trunks groaned and rolled over to face his companion.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you miss fighting?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, now is peaceful and that's good and all, but do you miss being the hero and saving the world? Kicking bad guy butt?"  
  
Trunks grinned remembering, "Yeah, I guess I do. protecting the earth and the people I love."  
  
"Me too. and I miss fighting side-by-side with the person most important to me."  
  
Goten silently cursed himself.  
  
This struck a cord in Trunks and he asked, "And who is that?"  
  
"Ano. my dad." Goten lied.  
  
Trunks felt his heard fall, "Oh. o-of course."  
  
After that neither one of them spoke. and about 2:37 a.m. Trunks opened his eyes.  
  
Goten was dozing peacefully beside him.  
  
He propped himself up on one elbow and looked at him. He looked even more like an angel when he was sleeping.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter," Trunks whispered. "Because you are the most important thing to me. sweet dreams, Goten."  
  
Then he lightly kissed Goten's cheek.  
  
Trunks then pulled his half of the blanket over his head and went to sleep.  
  
On the other side of the bed, Goten wasn't quite as asleep as we thought. he let a small smile cross his face.  
  
THE END  
  
~I hope it wasn't too terrible. I wrote it in like. three hours. ^_^;; 


End file.
